


Change of Plans

by Tiffaly



Category: Homestuck
Genre: CW: Hozier Mention, Cliffhangers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Horror, Humanstuck, I have a shitty customer service job, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Misery, Movie Night, POV Alternating, Scary Movie, Stalker, Stalking, blocks of text, davekat - Freeform, karkat has anxiety, so dont expect me to upd8 too often, theyre both scared of the dark but wont admit it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffaly/pseuds/Tiffaly
Summary: Your name is Karkat Vantas- Or, well really, HIS name is Karkat Vantas. He’s been one of your best friends since early High school, and one of few that stuck around after Graduation.. And one of fewer that stuck around after you left and came back from University. You really don’t know if it’s a hangup on your part or his.Things are gonna get spooky
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Nepeta/Gamzee/Tavros
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. The one in which our hero invites his love interest over for a movie and it goes horribly wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't sat and wrote something like this in quite a while, so be gentle with me. The opening was originally going to be a roleplay starter, but I got a little carried away.

Your name is Karkat Vantas- Or, well really, HIS name is Karkat Vantas. He’s been one of your best friends since early High school, and one of few that stuck around after Graduation.. And one of fewer that stuck around after you left and came back from University. You really don’t know if it’s a hangup on your part or his. When you came back, he was there, waiting like fucking Hachiko or something. Looking exactly like how you left him, the same itty bitty stature, the same awkward braced smile, the same lightly freckled nose, the same furrowed unplucked brows, the same big, tired, red eyes, and overly full lashes. Since graduation Karkat started taking his appearance into consideration,, though you didn’t really think it was necessary. You liked him as much then as you do now- That Wasn’t the point. The point was, It was movie night with one of you best bros, and you had a plan. Tonight was the night, the night you were gonna make your move, you were gonna throw on a Horror movie and hope to get your mack on. Buuuut you lost all nerve when he showed up at your front door, bright eyed and bushy tailed. It looked like he even attempted at brushing his hair for the occasion. His name was Karkat Vantas, and he has you wrapped around his pretty little finger.

  
The boy outside was fixing his hair when the resident of this…. Fine abode opened the door. This unfortunately caused the small boy to jump and quickly, he held his backpack closer to his chest,, It was killing his back with how stuffed it was. Clothes, Laptop, snacks, movies.. So he had taken it off to relieve the tension. Normally he wouldn’t have bothered with such a thing, but Karkat was a smart boy.. For the most part, and learns from his past experiences. Really, that was putting it lightly, as he tended to hang off every ill placed step. That being said, He had learned from their previous ‘accidental’ sleepovers, them making him realize he hated getting caught without clothes for the next day. It wasn’t really a walk of shame, in the traditional sense, but he still felt gross wearing clothes a whole day, sleeping in them, then going home in them after god knows how long? UHG. Well, the door opened, and his best friend stood there, staring hopelessly. Karkat smiled up at him.. All braces and teeth. Though that smile soon fell as the idiot in front of him stared, and… stared.

Rolling his eyes, Karkat cleared his throat, waving his hand in front of the others face, “a-HEM Dave? Earth to fucking Dave. Yoohoo dipshit-? You gonna invite me in or not?” Dave blinked back to reality, and rubbed his eyes as they adjusted to the new found sunlight. “Dave, you okay there?” concern briefly filled him, as the blonde finally assessed the area.

“Yeeeaaah, sorry about that, I really don’t know what came over me.” He chuckled, trying his best to seem like he totally fucking meant to do th at. Karkat shifted his weight, before glancing past the other into the room, “Oh shit- Right! Okay, yeah.. Yeah, come on in, Karkles. Shit what’s with the bag, you tryna move in? Man I don’t have an extra room, we’d totally have to share a room. Beds are damn expensive too, So might as well share a bed too, we can like cuddle and shit-” He went on as he closed the door, Karkat moving to put his bag next to the couch. Only to be cut off by the other's perpetually hoarse voice.

“Dave.” The blonde perked up at the sound of his name being called.

“Yeah?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Karkat shook his head, while Dave just smiled awkwardly, with a shrug, in a pseudo apology, “Really all you seem to do is space out and ramble nowadays.. Dave, be honest with me, are you high? It does kinda smell in here, were you smoking before I came-?”

“No Karkat, I am not high, at least not off of Mary-ya-wanna. I’m High off a little thing called FRIENDSHIP. My love for my bro, couldn’t get any stronger, making me ever so much higher every time you call me a mean name, or insinuate that I’ve been doing something blasphemous. I really can NOT believe you’d think I’d do something such as SMOKING before your arrival? Dude no. Like yeah I’ll toke-n-stroke now and then, but not when my best boy is comin’ over? I’m not trying to send you to the ER, and get sued by your family for triggering the BIG ONE. The asthma attack that would finally put an end to your hypochondriac suffering.”

Dave plopped down on the couch, before pulling Karkat down next to him. Karkat had always been rather easy to manhandle. It was one of the many things Dave found so precious about him. Small, terribly small. Like man he didn’t even know people could BE that small.. Okay he did, like everyone had been a kid at some point, but Karkat like never grew out of that. He didn’t have an excuse either. Karkats father and brother were of normal person height.. Relatively. 5’9 isn’t tall for a grown man, but at least they weren’t manlets like shortstack mcgrumpyass- Anyway. Compared to Dave, Karkat was pint sized. Strider genes, and in turn Strider JEANS, were pretty big. Not really in the width department, but they were stretched like that Violet chick from Williams candy and child abuse factory. Like, and lean. Dave had been L A N K Y back in their school days, really a whole clumsy idiot going through the process of coolguyification. Karkat was small.. Small enough to lose in crowds. Coming in at a WHOPPING 4’10. Yikes.

Whereas Dave was long, and nearly worryingly thin, Karkat was short.. And soft. Dave always liked how soft Karkat was. It was nice. Damn.. it’s STILL nice. He’s easy to hug, and hold, and his ass looks GREAT in his jeans, when the gods bless Dave by tricking Karkat into WEARING something other than his fucking sweats. He was even more thankful when it was hot, and Karkat was duped into wearing a pair of shorts.. Yeah Dave knew the ones, they framed the others ass just right- Focus. Now was not the time to think about Karkat in his summer clothes.. He missed summer sometimes, but the Winter was great too, because Karkats anemic ass sought warmth in Dave's side. Maybe sometimes he didn’t turn up the heater as much as he said he did, so that the smaller boy would wriggle and curl up against him, looking like a lil karrito all wrapped up in a blanket.

“You really are out of it today, aren’t you?” Karkat sighed annoyed, and way over exaggeratedly, Dave came back to reality, once again to the sound of a ticked off goblin.

“What-?” he looked down at him confused, he hadn’t even realized he had zoned.

“You keep rambling, then running off into the land of Fuck all and Bullshit, staring off into space and shit. Get it together Strider or I’m leaving. You obviously need some rest or something. Have you drank any water today? Eaten?” Karkat was getting back up, having not really liked being pulled from his feet to begin with. “I’ll make something for you to eat, I don’t want the only food you have today to be fucking Spicy nacho doritos, and beef jerky.” He sighed, shaking his head as Dave watched him, confused. Of course he was confused. He heard him, but he wasn’t able to LISTEN right off the bat.

“Huh-? Food? Shit are you hungry? I ordered us some pizza. It was supposed to be here before you got here, but you got here early-?” Dave had perked up, going to stand to follow Karkat.

“You really are spaced, aren’t you? I didn’t say I was hungry, dick for brains, I asked if you were.” Karkat crossed his arms over his chest, looking very not pleased with Daves lack of awareness.

“Oh..” The blonde still stood, though now with more hesitation, “Sorry, I guess I really am somewhere else.. A little Lost?” _in his eyes maybe._ How about you shut the FUCK up brain. You Horny, cheesy, bastard.

“Lost? Dave we are in YOUR apartment, where the hell could you possibly get lost?” God, Karkat was VERY unamused it seemed. “ Are you feeling okay? Do you want to lie down?” He had always tended to dote.. Like some kind of mother hen, or some other bird like shit.

That was another thing that Dave graviated towards. Someone to bandage his wounds, instead of letting him lick them himself. Karkat always made sure Dave had his cake, and ate it too. Sleep overs, when back in school, generally ended with Karkat basically preening Dave while they watched some shitty movie the former picked out. Face masks, and hair clips. He always made sure Dave was well enough, before helping himself. Probably from equal parts religious upbringing, and Daves home situation. OR Maybe Maryam was rubbing off on him, in her own Motherly doting of Karkat.

“I’m fine, just a little.. Distracted. For lack of better word.” Dave shrugged again, reaching over and lightly petting Karkats head. His hair was so soft, and gosh was it pretty. Ever since they met, Karkat has been dying it black, but the red undertones always showed through in the sunlight.

Karkat caught himself as he started to lean into Daves hand. No, bad idea, abort. Quickly he turned, to continue into the kitchen, still going to fix Dave a big ol’ glass of hydration. “Distracted? By what?”

“I’ve been trying to figure out how to ask you something-” oh god. He didn’t mean to say that. He did NOT mean to say that, come on. “How do you feel about watching something different tonight? Not a Romantic Comedy you’ve seen a bajillion times, and have memorized by now?” Nice save. So smooth, you are the KING of this shit. He leaned against the counter, taking the glass of water as it was handed to him.

“Before you ask, no. I won’t watch porn with you Strider. Not tonight.” but that wasn’t a solid ‘no, not ever.’ Karkat just hoped Dave wouldn’t catch on to that. He sighed, rolling his eyes, “You’re acting like you have something in mind.. And at least the shock on your face tells me you weren’t going to try and rangle me into some weird kink of yours. Fine, you pick the movie, but if it SUCKS I am ABSOLUTELY, kicking your ass in.”  
Dave grinned, taking in a big gulp of that liquid heaven before nodding, “Good, I’m glad we’re in agreement.”

Karkat was glad, it hadn't ended up being some shitty artistic film festival type movie, that would probably be in French or some shit, that Dave would claim to want to watch “IRONICALLY”. Bullshit. He could see right through Strider, he knew that he liked those things more than just for “haha chuckle fuck, look how cool I am” reasons. Dave was always an art kid, he just never wanted to admit it. If he pretended it was all for ~Irony~ he didn’t have to worry about people trying to criticize his work, he could just claim it was all for the joke, and move on. Not having to deal with his own inadequacies, Karkat wished he could do that.. Even when he DID do things for the joke of it, he still couldn’t help but feel like it wasn’t good enough. Like every little thing was subpar, even if he poured his heart into it, like he obviously didn’t try hard enough. He admired Striders ability to pretend not to give a shit.

  
What he wasn’t expecting was some shitty Horror movie instead. What kind of game was the blonde prick getting at? Did he even LIKE horror? Why the hell did he sound so disappointed whenever Karkat didn’t jump with the music changes, or when he yawned at the Monsters reveal?

  
Instead, Dave curled up with the blanket to himself, leaving Karkat to play on his phone. This didn’t go as planned.. It was supposed to SCARE Karkat right into his arms! Not scare him into the arm of the couch. Damn it. He was supposed to be the knight in shining bullshit of the evening!

Dave couldn’t help but groan, pulling the blanket over his face. Unfortunately, this caught the attention of the artificially raven headed boy, who was getting bored in his twittoral perusing. “Hey, you okay?” Karkat set his phone down, leaning over to the other, “You don’t look okay, if the movie’s that scary, it’s okay if we turn it off, you know..? You don’t have to power through it just because you picked you out… I won’t make fun of you or anything for being scared. I’m just pretty jaded to this kind of thing.” Crawling up properly onto the couch, on his hands and knees, he tugged the blanket up from Daves face. He looked starstruck for a second, before regaining his composure. Starstruck really would be putting it lightly, he was in awe of how Karkat looked in the dark room, back lit from the glow of the television. He couldn’t help himself, really he didn’t know if he wanted to. Dave reached up, letting go of the blanket, and cupped Karkats soft cheek. This was it, he wanted to make this happen.. And he could SWEAR Karkat was leaning in too, and he saw the other start to close his eyes.

  
“Karks… I know right now I’m in no position to do this.. But-” he spoke softly, barely above a whisper. He couldn’t believe this was happening, Karkat WAS leaning into him. Their lips had just barely brushed each other, when the roar of thunder shook the apartment. Then.. all at once, the power went out. He couldn’t believe how high Karkat jumped. How wide his eyes got. He’d never forget how it felt when Karkat threw himself against him. His softness, the way his hair smelled like the apple conditioner he liked to use, the way his body trembled ever so slightly.

“Hey, it’s okay, I got you.” Dave had forgotten how much the other hated thunder. He wrapped the blanket around Karkat, pulling him into his lap. He shooshed, and rocked, trying to calm him, the little black curls bouncing as he ran his hand through them. 

Rain wasn’t even in the forecast of the day. When Karkat got there, yeah there were clouds, but none that looked heavy enough to carry in the downpour that was now terrorizing the city, and in turn the apartment. The windows shook with every crash of thunder, the room lighting up with every burst of pent up electricity from the clouds above. They sat in relative silence. No music, no movie. Just the sounds of their breathing, and the rain beating the glass, between booms.

He was thankful when Karkat finally calmed. He didn’t like the other being so genuinely frightened, despite what his plan for the evening had been. The initial drum of thunder had startled the smaller boy, from it’s sudden clap, sending him scurrying to safety in the form of Daves own chest. He rested back against the arm of the couch, and pawed around for his phone in the darkness. He didn’t much like sitting in the dark, the dark liked to play tricks on the eyes.. And he was already on edge from the movie. I mean hell, on more than one occasion already he thought he saw someone staring in through the window. Damn the dark.

When he did find his phone it was, thankfully, nearly fully charged. Dave wasted no time turning on the flashlight, and relocking his phone. Gotta conserve that battery best they can. Making sure he had his other arm wrapped tightly around the Kat, he stood up, “Come on there bud, let’s get you to the bath, light up some candles, and get you some soothing music. So you can relax, away from windows and loud noises.. Okay? How’s that sound? I’m gonna go check with my neighbors to see if everyone is okay. Got some old batties running around this building, you know?” This earned him quite the whimper out of the other, as he took him to the bathroom. He set Karkat on the closed toilet, and started the water for the tub. 

Yes, it was an odd jump in thought, to settle Karkat into a bath, but he’s always known the other to take them to calm his nerves. He didn’t know how many times he’s caught his best bro with his panties down when he forgot to knock. Karkat never liked closing the door to his En Suite in his bedroom, he normally had his bedroom door closed, so why bother? Dave was, admittedly, an unruly prick, with the patience of a potty training puppy. So when his knocking hadn’t been answered… he may have probably just barged in.. and then got the shit beat out of him, by Karkat, for invading his privacy. Lucky for Dave, he had gotten an eyeful, and it’s fueled his spank bank for years. Enough to go to Uni and back. Though this wasn’t some sick ploy to refuel the tank of his wank-mobile. He just.. Genuinely wanted his bro to be able to calm down, he was gonna take a shower before bed anyhow. 

While he waited, Karkat fussed with his sweater, pulling up and over his head, defiling his mess of curls. Yes, he seemed to take better care of how he looked in recent times, but none of that mattered when he came over to Daves. He wanted nothing, but comfort. So no tight pants, no fitted shirts, and like hell were you gonna catch him without the hoodie… He wondered if Dave remembered that hoodie? Karkat had inadvertently stolen the hoodie from Dave, back when they were in school together. It had been a particularly cold morning, and Karkat had been in a rush to get to school, and forgot his own. Dave had ~oh so smoothly~ tried to pass it off as if he totally didn’t need it anyway, he’s not cold, you are. Letting Karkat use it for the day.. But then Dave had ditched after lunch ANYWAY, and Karkat forgot to give it back.. He’s worn it most days since, kind of hoping the blonde would ask about it.. but by this point, it obviously wasn’t a top priority on Striders list of clothing to card through. 

Karkat watched, as Dave struggled through the under sink cabinet, in search of those promised candles. THANKFULLY he managed to materialize them, and a lighter that he TOTALLY didn’t use to smoke. Definitely not! How dare he accuse him TWICE of this foul crime. He held the bunched up sweater to his chest, and pulled his bare foot onto the toilet seat cover with the rest of him, as Dave set the candles oh so precisely into their places. His intricate manner was just enough to irritate Karkat into speaking again.

“Dave.. you don’t have to be so delicate with them, they’re just candles. They’ll do the same god damn thing no matter where you put them.” 

“Karkat, really, just let me do my thing, I’m angling for the PERFECT spread of lighting in here. I don’t need some scaredy kitten in my bathtub, trembling because the corner behind the toilet is slightly darker than the rest of the shittily lit room.” Dave… did have a point. Jackass. Karkat couldn’t help but pout, and let the Strider stride.

Eventually, all candles were in their ‘proper’ places, and lit. Dave looked down at the boy sitting on his toilet, and patted his head, “I’ll be right back okay? I put your phone here on the counter here, call me if you need, but you don’t have as much battery life, so just try and relax. I’ll grab you my portable stereo and one of my favorite CD’s.. I won’t be long, I promise.” He tried to give him a reassuring smile, but even he wasn’t so sure of it. He didn’t want to leave Karkat alone like this, but he had to be a good resident and make sure the old ladies were okay.. And he’ll be DAMNED if he was gonna let the dark win like this when he had to be a good man. He waited for Karkat to nod, before he left the room, closing the door behind him to give Karkat some privacy. As promised, he retrieved the boombox which was loaded up with a Hozier CD, and set it outside the bathroom door, for Karks to grab whenever he was ready for it. 

Dave grabbed his coat and umbrella, then headed for the door, not bothering to lock it, he was going to be right back.. Besides, what kind of psycho would be wandering around in the rain at this hour? Oh right. Him. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his self deprecating realization. All he had to do was make sure the old lesbians, down the way, were okay, that’s it. There and back. Dave opened the umbrella after throwing on his coat, and trotted down the walk way.. GOD this rain was insufferable.

Karkat slowly stripped the clothes off of his body, tossing them into a pile near the newly introduced, Hozier playing, Stereo. God how old was that thing? Whatever.. He was just glad that Dave had it and that it had batteries. If he had to sit in this apartment by himself in silence, or god forbid the power came back, and that movie started back up? He’d drown himself, right then and there. No hesitation. Karkat sighed, and turned the water off, before stepping into the tub. It was warm, not too hot, he had sensitive skin. It was nice the little things Dave remembered. Dave.. his mind wandered as he sunk into the bathtub. Groaning hopelessly, god.. He almost KISSED him, what kind of an idiot! Why the hell would Dave of all people want to kiss him?? Was he fucking STUPID or something? Of course he was just humoring the idea when Karkat leaned in, he wasn’t going to ACTUALLY kiss him. No way! He was going to pull away at the last minute, and laugh. He’d make some god awful joke at Karkats expense, since he couldn’t get a rise out of him with the movie. What a fucking prick.. 

Karkat pouted in the water, blowing bubbles grumpily. Dave was gonna regret it one day, once he got his braces off, and- oh who was he kidding. Even then Strider was WAY out of his league.. There’s no point in even pretending. Fantasizing. But.. He just couldn’t get that look Dave had out of his mind. He looked at him like he was the only person in the world, like he was the most beautiful thing he had even seen. God he wanted the piece of shit to look at him like that forever.

It couldn’t believe he managed to doze off like he did, being woken abruptly by the sound of a door closing out in the hallway. Dave must have been back already. What was he thinking, of course he was! He said he’d be right back after all.. God how long was he asleep? By the fact the CD had already managed to restart.. So, just around an hour. The water was getting cold, so that was another indicator of his time spent out of commission. He shook his head and pulled the plug on the tub, and stood up. Grabbing the towel off the rack and wrapping it around himself, holding it over his chest as he regathered his clothes. Damn it, he should have grabbed his PJ’s from his backpack. He’s just going to have to change again, he supposed, really he had no choice in the matter. He wasn’t walking out into Daves living room in just a goddamned towel. He didn’t have a fucking sexual harrassment wish on his head. Dave meant well, he was just an idiot with a big fucking mouth, and never thought about the words that came out of it. 

Whatever. Karkat retrieved his clothes, discarding his shirt, and chest prison that the mentally inept referred to as a ‘bra’, by the stereo as he pulled the sweater on, and his leggings. Though those came with a bit of resistance against his still moist skin. Once dressed, he grabbed the other two articles of clothing, and his phone, turning on the flashlight as Dave had done before. Then left the bathroom, in search of the prick. He was much calmer now after that bath, and seemingly the thunder had settled down, not as much could be said about the rain. He didn’t mind the rain by itself, he just didn’t like real life jumpscares. Talk about nature's cheat code to fear. He left the CD playing in the bathroom as he made his way through the, still dark, apartment. The door was slightly ajar, and there was no sign of Dave.. weird. Must have been the wind that he had heard, he was just waking up after all. Yeah, that’s it. Maybe that movie got to him more than he thought it did? Yeah.. that HAS to be it. 

He shook his head, to get the thoughts to subside, as he waddled up to his backpack, going to stuff his clothes in the bag, only to retrieve his PJs and new underwear from the bag. Holding the clothes close, he gathered the other necessary items from the couch. The Cords that were going to be needed whenever the power DID eventually come back on, their snacks, and drinks. With that he made his way to Daves room to hunker down for the rest of the night.. He really REALLY didn’t want to be in the living room when the power came back on, just in case of some stupid jumpscare from the movie. 

Daves apartment was bad during the DAY, it had always given him the heebie jeebies. Like he was being watched or something.. but now it was even harder of a feeling to shake. Karkat couldn’t help but shiver as he made his way back down the hall. Thankfully Dave normally kept his bedroom door open, invitingly. He didn’t have to worry about it being locked, or some dumb shit like that. Though when he got to the room, he did close the door, because he wanted to change into his PJ’s. This involving the following: a WAAAAAAAAAAAAAY oversized shirt, undies, and some basketball shorts. He bunched up his now discarded sweater and leggings into Daves dirty clothes pile, damn. He really needed to take a trip to the laundromat or something.. gross. That was the new plan for tomorrow, Dave was going to gather his shit, they were getting in Karkats car, and he was giving him no choice, but to wash his goddamn clothes.

Being as distracted as he was, he didn’t notice the door opening behind him. The figure making it’s way into the room. It wasn’t until he felt the breathing on his neck that caused him to straighten. Standing stiff and at attention. Oh god, what in the fuck-

His thought process was cut off by wet and cold hands covering his eyes, and the sound of douchey laughter, “Guess who~”

“Dave- I swear to god, I’m going to kick your ass-!” he whirled around, glaring up at the tall blonde. He was soaking wet, and shivering, but he looked more smug than usual. “ What in the hell took you so long you fucking cock drain! You told me you’d be right back!” He hit Daves chest with a huff, but he just got a smile in return, he was obviously unaffected by the hit. “What’s with that look, you prick. Looking all smug and mighty like you got something to say? You look stupid.” The jerk just.. Smiled MORE, what kind of-

“You’re a lot more attractive in the dark.” he did NOT just say that. No, no way. Not even David Elizabeth Strider was STUPID enough to say something like that. Except he TOTALLY was, and just as Karkat was about to get oh so rightfully angry at the bastard, he was pulled closer, then lifted.. Or really slung over the others shoulder. 

“STRIDER! PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN.” Karkat kicked and thrashed, but Dave gave no signs of letting go, up until they got to the bed and he was tossed onto the pillow pile. His impact was accompanied with quite the squeak. 

“There~ Happy? You’re down.” Dave laughed, and moved over to the closet, going to get changed out of his soaking wet clothes. Jeans + water? Do not mix, fuck that noise with a ten foot dildo. He glanced over at Karkat who sat, waiting patiently on the bed now. Watching as Dave started getting changed, “Ahem, you some kind of pervert now? Look away~” He couldn’t help laughing again, as Karkat quickly looked away, his freckled cheeks going BRIGHT red. Well fuck.. Now he was just wondering if Karkat liked what he saw? Who was he kidding, of course he did! This is Dave Fucking Strider. Word stringing extraordinaire! Of course the wannabe poet on his bed liked what he saw. Who wouldn’t? Well.. Himself, for one, but let’s not get into that. 

After getting changed into some Pajama pants, and drying off his hair, he joined the other on the bed. Or well, he tried to-

“Dave?” his voice was a little shaky, and he kept his gaze on the doorway.

“Yes, Kitten?” Dave was halfway climbed onto the pillow mound when his attention was redirected.

“The door, don’t forget to close and lock the door. You forgot to close the front door earlier, and when I came out from the bathroom it was open. I don’t know, just make sure you close it this time, geez..” Dave could see through the grumpy exterior, into his soft jelly interior. Karkles was scared. He let out a short laugh, and nodded, the movie must have gotten to him more than he led on. Climbing BACK off of the bed, Dave strode over to the bedroom door, closing it securely. Even pulling on it, to prove to Karkat it was indeed closed. Once gaining the others approval, he went back over to the bed, but before he got there he stopped. Thinking about what Karkat had said. The front door was open? It was closed when he came back, and he knew he closed it when he left. Karkat must have been imagining things, the dark does like playing those tricks.

“Something wrong?” Karkat asked as he watched Dave climb up on the bed, looking a little lost in thought again.

“No, no I’m fine. Don’t worry. Just thinking about if I locked the front door is all, but I did. You see, some of us have good memories, not fucked up by diet soda and ADHD.” he reached up, tapping Karkats forehead playfully.

“No, instead yours is fogged up by PTSD and Smoke.” Karkat teased back as he laid down, worming his way underneath the blanket. He smiled, all braces and teeth. Dave just stared. Once again, in awe of the boy next to him. They were thirteen when they met, and over the ten years, his feelings have just got more and more red. After a moment of taking in the image of the Karkat, slowly closing his eyes, and relaxing into the warmth and protection of the bed, he smiled to himself. Then slowly, as not to startle the sleepy Kitten, he leaned down, and softly.. Oh so softly, he kissed him. He really couldn’t hold it back anymore, seeing him here now. It was like when your pet curls up on your pillow at bed time, how can you resist?

Karkats eyes shot open again, staring at Dave as the kiss was cut short. At least by Karkats standards. “D-Dave- I um.. Did you mean to do that?” He was in UTTER disbelief of what just happened. He wasn’t complaining, but that was way too tender to pass off as a joke.

Daves eyes quickly change direction, and a blush now makes its way across his face, smiling anxiously as it did. “Oh, well yeah. Isn’t it normal to kiss your homies good night? Haha.. Yeah, I saw it online earlier, yknow? ‘Kiss your homies good night, to let them know you care about them’, That s’what I’m doing, you know? Nothing nefarious!” God he wished his voice didn’t break.. He is twenty three years old, and his voice broke. In front of Karkat. While trying to defend himself. 

“Oh.. Oh, then if that’s the case.” Karkat moved a bit, then sat up on his knees. In the relative silence of the room, Karkats nervous swallow was more than audible. Dave looked back just in time to catch Karkat moving in, planting the softest.. sweetest kiss, he had even received. “Then.. goodnight, strider.” Dave felt his heart jump out of his chest. Yeah Karkat was gullible, but he knew he wasn’t going to be dumb enough to fall for that. Dave, Press your luck.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly snaked one of his arms around Karkats waist, and dove back in. He was taking in every miniscule movement, every taste of cherry chapstick, every fleeting touch.

Dave couldn’t help himself, he laid the other back, taking refuge in the hand that met with his face, warm and soft, the other finding its way into the blonde wet mop he called hair. He had DREAMED about this moment, for ten miserable years. Having the Karkat Vantas under him, holding him so closely. He didn’t dare press on, he didn’t DARE fuck this up. Despite what his “Strider genes” were screaming at him. 

After what seemed like an eternity, but somehow also way too short of a time, he broke away from him, smiling. Near nose to nose, as they caught their breath. He could swear there were tears in Karkats eyes. So he leaned down again, kissing Karkats eyelid, which was closed just in time.

“Good Night, homie.” He grinned, this night couldn’t have gone more perfectly. He got what he wanted TENFOLD. Nothing could mess this up. Karkat shoved him slightly, but not enough to shove him away. 

“Good Night, Dave. Idiot.” Karkat shook his head and made his way back under the blanket, though this time, without the mile of difference between them. Dave found himself right up against his back. His arm underneath the pillow Karkat laid on, the other wrapped protectively around his middle, holding him close. There was no way he was letting this go. Not in a million fucking years.

He was thankful though when sleep did come to take them both. He was exhausted, and Karkat.. Well he was Karkat. He never got much sleep, so it was always a blessing when he knocked out like he did. The night must have worn him down, adrenaline can do that, and fear was a good supplier.

Karkat felt those eyes on him again, he knew he was being watched. Maybe Dave had woken up? Yeah, that was it. Dave was just awake and staring at him….. yeah that was still creepy, but not AS creepy. Actually it was kind of sweet of a thought. Dave Strider of all people, staring at him like he was the most wonderful thing in the world. Karkat bit back a smile, and allowed his eyes to flutter open. It was still dark, they hadn’t been laying there long by the time that showed up on his phone. 

He smiled to himself, moving his hand to place over Daves, interlocking his fingers. Listening to the sound of the rain, and his calm breathing. God how stupid the two were.. Not taking this chance sooner. Those years of painful pining for one another? How embarrassing. How much more picturesque could they get? How much closer to they get to living a stupid fucking movie plot? Karkat couldn’t help but laugh quietly to himself, maybe Dave had learned something from watching those romcoms every one of their movie nights. His eyes glanced up at the wall that the bed was pressed against, going to stare up at the window.

He liked to watch the rain, it was soothing. Like ASMR for his retina holes. Or.. he LIKED watching the rain hit the window, he liked it until a flash of lightning lit up the room. The reflection showing him something that he hoped to GOD wasn’t real. The bedroom door stood open, and in the frame was a man. Staring at the bed. Staring at them. Staring at HIM. Chest heaving and shoulders squared. It was only a moment, there was another clap of thunder, and when Karkat got the nerve to look, the door was closed, and there was no man in the room. Just a trick of the mind. God let it be a trick of the mind. He swallowed, settling back down again. Dave stirred, ever so slightly, pulling him back close again. _Just a trick of the mind.._

The next morning couldn’t come quick enough. Karkat couldn’t sleep at all after that, he was much too on edge to slip back in peacefully. He was just glad when Dave finally DID wake up, and he wasn’t alone anymore. The power had come back sometime in the night, so at least they didn’t have to spend the day like cave people. 

When Dave sat up with a stretch, he kissed the side of Karkats cheek as he did. “Good Morning~” he sounded well rested, and way too cheery. Karkat followed suit. Sitting up with a stretch, he just hoped he didn’t look like how he felt. Strider through his legs over the side of the bed, climbing out of it with a yawn, “I’m gonna go make us some coffee, and see what’s around for breakfast. Though I doubt I have proper food besides leftover, night old pizza, so we may have to head out for breakfast.” He didn’t sound the least bit worried about that, and with that, he disappeared out of the room, leaving Karkat alone. Damn it. 

It wasn’t long though until Karkat was rushing out to the living area when he heard Daves exclamation. 

“What in the Horse fisting fuck, happened out here!” Dave stood at the end of the hallway, looking over his not so big living room at the sight of a TV laying on its face with a cut power cord, clothes strewn about, laptop sitting open on the couch, and shattered glasses by the door. Which somehow was locked. When Karkat got out there, he froze at the sight. Maybe, not everything he saw was a trick of the eye after all..

As much as he hated the cops, Dave had no choice but to call them. It was too fucking early for this, and now Karkat was scared again. Damn it all. They sat at the kitchen table, away from the mess, drinking their coffee when the cops showed up. Dave let them in, and explained the situation in as much detail as he possibly could. Everyone was surprised though when Karkat piped up. Explaining to the police what he had seen that night. The noises he had heard when he was by himself, what made him think Dave was already back from being the world's best neighbor. It was a few hours before they had been left alone again, able to clean up the mess. The police had fingerprinted the place, and went to see if they could get security footage from the night before, hoping desperately their cameras weren’t wired for power. 

“Dave.. I think you should come stay with me for a while, until this all gets figured out. You know how anal my dad can be, our security system is out of this world.” He was trying his best to keep his calm, but god he wanted to cry, especially now that he was realizing that his clothes were strewn about, because whomever was there, was looking for something. And damn well did he find it. As he shoved his clothes back into his bag, he noticed a stern lack of underwear.. Be it bra or otherwise. They were just GONE. Disgusting.. Disgusting. 

Dave couldn’t tell if he was offering for Daves safety, or his own, the way his voice faltered. “Of course I’ll come stay with you- this place is teeming with cooties now. Like hell will I be able to walk around here butt ass naked like usual, knowing some pervert has my spare house key.” He really tried to laugh it off, but it wasn’t working. Karkat looked at him and nodded.. He wanted out of this place as soon as possible. So he waited for his friend to pack up a good sized bag, and they left. Locking the door behind them, for good measure. 

There were still cops surrounding Karkats car when they got back down to ground level. Apparently whomever was there, beat it to shit before he left. He was going to have a hell of a time explaining this to his father. Nonetheless, they loaded up into Daves truck, and peeled out of that place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I got a pretty sloppy near the end of this chapter. I may come through and fix it up some when Im not deprived of slumber. I just really REALLY wanted this chapter up and out there today


	2. The one in which the love interest has to trust the hero isn't some Pervert.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepover part 2: Dawn of the Dads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> putting wholesome before horror is like lubing up before a someone uses a knife as a dildo

The car ride had been a quiet one, leaving them to listen to the sound of the old truck humming, the quiet static that came from the radio. The two were still in utter disbelief of the situation. Dave doing his best to keep his mind off of it, the thought of someone coming through his apartment. Him being there watching when the two shared such a special moment. Then later burglarizing Karkats intimates? Dave couldn’t help but to Shudder at the thought of what that pervert was DOING with those intimates.. His fingers tapped at a quick, rhythmic pace, his blood was BOILING. Dave Strider didn’t let himself get angry often, and now more than ever he had to keep calm, for Karkats sake. 

Thankfully, the ride didn’t take long, Karkat didn’t live far away. That being part of the reason the two spent so much time together. Whenever they pulled up, a cop car had seemingly beat them there. Karkats father was standing out on the porch with a pair of officers, wrapped in a robe and looking rather distraught, by whatever the officers were telling him. The sound of the old truck must have gotten the three older mens attention, as their heads all turned on a swivel to watch the two pull up. Relief very much washed over the eldests mans face, as he pulled his robe tighter and quickly stepped over to the (now parked) truck.

Karkat’s father was a Stocky man, only standing at about 5’9, but built like a truck. He had tanned skin, and a very full head of very dark hair, and those blood red eyes. The Vantas family had a strange mutation in their eyes, nothing spectacular, but the pigment showed red.

“Karkat! Oh thank god you’re okay!” he stepped over, throwing his arms around his son, holding him tightly. You’d swear the old man had to be an actor, with how dramatic he was.

“Dad? Yeah, I guess I’m okay.. At least physically.” He shrugged a bit as he hugged his father back. Karkats father had stolen his attention, leaving Dave to unload the truck of their belongings. “Though, I’m pretty shaken up-” 

“Yes, I heard.” he petted the boys head before cupping his face, squishing his cheeks in the process, getting him to look up at him, “When the cops showed up, I was worried you had gotten yourself into trouble.”

Karkat couldn’t help but feel a bubble of anger at that, “What? Why did you assume ME? What about Kan-” though he was shushed by his father, causing quite the pout.

“Do you REALLY expect KANKRI to get into trouble? Out of the two of you, Karkat. Look at your friends, then that his.” The old man sighed, and let go of his son, “My boy, let’s not argue, let’s just go inside. I’m sure you are starving, eh? Connie made breakfast. David, are you coming? Hurry now, keep up.” He had only just started walking, dragging Karkat back up to the house. Karkat looked back at Dave with an ‘I’m sorry’ look, getting a slight smile, and shrug in return. 

“Dad, actually, before we get too carried away.” Kar ducked out and away from his father’s hold, “With.. all that happened, I was wondering if- yknow.. Dave could stay here a while?” Karkats father looked back at Dave as he nervously gripped the suitcase handle.

“If it’s too much of an issue, I can always get a hotel or something, Stay with June, yknow?” Karkat wasn’t used to seeing the other so anxious. IF he was trying to hide it, he was failing miserably. 

“Well, I suppose he can stay in Aunt Dolores’ room, since it’s only temporary, and she’d kill all of us if she found out a young man was staying in her room.” he sighed and shook his head, then walking up the lawn, past the officers “Come on then boys.” Karkat didn’t even look at the officers as he walked past, and Dave side eyed them, suddenly a tough guy again. 

“Cris? The boys are here, did you make enough?” Karkats father disappeared around a corner, as the boys headed up the stairs. Once away from his dad, he grabbed Daves hand, leading the way through the house.

“Come on Strider, I’ll show you to your room. Don’t be weird though, really, Aunt will kill us all if she somehow found out someone was staying in there, let alone a dude.” He huffed and turned to go down the hall on the second floor. Despite the two story house, Karkat’s family didn’t particularly appear well off, but with Simón heading one of the largest churches in the area they weren’t exactly HURTING for cash. He had never been one to flaunt, but they needed the space, so he had to bite the bullet. 

The house consisted of a living room, a kitchen, enclosed dining room, guest bathroom, and Cris’s office all downstairs. Then the second floor was the four bedrooms with en suites, and a small room they used as a ‘quiet corner’ which had books, a couple of chairs, with a window and was cut off from the rest of the hall with a Curtain that was obviously bought at a halloween store. There were two bedrooms on either side of the stairway. Karkat and Kanris were on the left, while Crisanto and Simón’s was on the right with the “Guest” bedroom. 

Even in his adulthood Simón still felt the need to be close to his Aunt, it made him more comfortable. She was the one who raised him, after all, right alongside her own child. So there was always a room for his aunt in his homes. Be it to stay a night, or live a year. 

“ ye hath little faith. What kind of pervert do you think I am, Kar? The only things I’ll be touching are my bag, the bed, or my dick. I’m not gonna go rummaging through grannies pantie drawer.” Dave rolled his eyes, stopping as Karkat did to open the door

“Don’t give me reason to worry Dave. Besides, not like you’ll be able to focus, because-” Daves eyes widened as he looked around the room, crosses, and pictures were the main decorative pieces, “Jesus is watching.” Karkat couldn’t help, but to laugh. Being raised around this stuff rather desensitized him to it, besides just ‘cause his dad was a preacher doesn’t mean he has to listen. Though he’d be lying if he said he didn’t believe at all, there was always that hope in the back of his head that someone WAS in control of the simulation they all lived in. Though maybe that was just his escape from having to think all of his problems are self made.

“Right- yeah, I’m sure I’ll be fine~ I’m sure Jesus and I are gonna get REAL close.” He was trying to plan off the unease the best he could, by winking at Karkat and sauntering into the room. 

“Ew” Karkat groaned and turned around, “Whatever I’m gonna go shower and change, just sit and stay, like a good dog.” he was already heading down hall when he heard Dave call after him.

“I’ll always be your Dog, Kitten” he bit back a laugh at Karkats very audible groan of frustration and disgust.

Dave didn’t take long to drop his bag by the bed, and hop onto the mound of pillows. This all was absolutely insane to him. What did the man in his apartment even want? Why was he there? Was he the reason for the power outage? Come to think of it.. none of the buildings around them had been out of power, and it wouldn’t be entirely asinine to think in such a way if it was premeditated. But.. who would know what was going to be going on that night? Why hadn’t something like this happened sooner? Though more than likely, based on the missing items and the wrecked living room, the man wasn’t there for him. This all just seemed so otherworldly to him. He needed to stop focusing on this. At least for now, at least while he gets comfortable being here. He can’t be walking around all the time on edge, putting everyone on high alert all the goddamn time. These poor fools deal with enough of that from themselves. 

With a groan, Dave sat up. He hadn’t realized his mindless mental gymnastics, which specialized in making good things bad and bad things worse, had taken up so much time. SO he hopped off the bed, to get change into proper clothing, and headed down stairs for breakfast with the Vantas household. He’d done so many times before, but this time felt tense. Karkat wasn’t down yet, and when he walked into the room he had three sets of eyes locked onto him. The deep, caring, dark brown eyes of Crisanto, the alluring, comforting, bright red eyes of Simón, and the judging, thoughtful red eyes of Kankri. 

Kankri didn’t mean harm by his pointedness, he just was… like that. Having gone to a private school, and being shoulder deep in religious textbooks. Since Dave had known him, Kankri was just… LIKE THAT. Like he had no idea where he learned it from, Simón was always such a kind man, but Kankri- Dave smiled politely before taking the spot next to where Karkat usually sits. Family that eats together, stays together, or whatever bullshit. Dave wasn’t used to it. In the Strider household, once food is acquired they all scatter like rats to their hovels, their holes in the wall. None of them could be bothered to spend quote, unquote, quality time. All have too much going on. 

“So, David. How are you feeling? Did you get situated upstairs?” Crisanto had spoken up. Where Simón was a Dark haired, stocky mass of a man, Crisanto was a taller (not tall), lithe man. He wore rather quaint glasses, rounded but not circular, and had a mostly grey head of hair, which was early for his age. Crisanto spent most of his days running a second hand bookstore in town, but also helped Simón out around the church when he had the time. 

“Please, just call me Dave,” He laughed a bit awkwardly, “And yeah, I got my bag all set up for ease of access, and have removed the pillows and placed them in a nice neat pile. Even took a picture to make sure that they go in the right order when I put them back.” 

“Sorry, Dave.” the man cleared his throat with a nod, “We’re glad you had your time to unwind. This morning must have been quite the wild ride for you.”

“Yeah it’s… not what I was entirely expecting to come out of today-” before Dave could continue talking he was interrupted by a not so please elder brother, who never knew when to bite his tongue. 

“See father, this is exactly why I was saying Karkat should not be spending the night over at boys homes. We just never know what that boy is going to get himself into! Now this is just going to weigh on his mind for nights and nights to come-!” Kankri stopped when Simón put his hand up, a sign to tell Kanrki that was enough. 

“And what if Karkat wasn’t there, and this happened? What if Karkat woke up this morning to the news telling him his best friend was gone, and couldn’t come back? What would have happened to Dave, having Karkat not been there?” Kankri looked down at the table, Simón having a point. They don’t know what would have happened. What if the person was dangerous, and it was Dave alone there? This was NOT something Dave wanted to think about.

Yet here he was, thinking about that. Based on the situation, the police had said that the perpetrator was not fond of Dave. The destroyed living, and crushed glasses, were their “perfect examples” in building the scene. Likely, whoever did it had no idea Karkat was there until it was too late. They were caught off guard by Karkats presence.. Whoever it was also was VERY fond of Karkat. Again, based off of what they were told that morning. As only his possessions were stolen, and the creep couldn’t bear to harm him, or he would have carried out the crime. 

Dave was pulled from his daze when a warm hand pressed to his neck. He jumped and looked up, to see Kar sitting down, finally dressed for the day. Though Dave was confused to see him not in sweats?

“Oh, Karkat, do you have work today still?” Crisanto asked as he served Karkats plate up.

“Yeah, I can’t really call out on such short notice. Boss likes me and all, but I still have the ability to get in trouble, valid excuses or not. “ the boy groaned, rolling his eyes dramatically, “Besides, no one else wants to work with Serket. So guess who’s DEFAULTED. That’s right, this guy.”

“I noticed you came here with Dave, without your car, how are you planning on getting TO work, Karkat?” Simón asked, taking a drink from his coffee. 

“Well.. Dad, Dave is gonna drive me, he doesn’t work today anyway. Right Dave?” Karkat forced a smile at the blonde boy

“What-? Oh yeah, I can totes take you, no problemo~” he smiled back, punching his arm lightly, and oh so casually, “Though next time, it wouldn't hurt to actually ask before demands are made.” he was only teasing of course.

“How about~ eat my shorts dick breath.” He laughed, punching him back, only ten times harder. 

“Valid point. Okay, demands can be made, my lord~ I am to do your bidding.” dave bowed, deeply from his seat.

“Now that’s more like it. I can get used to this royal treatment, now peasant, eat so I’m not late. “

“Sir yes Sir.” 

Having long finished their breakfast, the two were once again in the cab of Daves truck, making their way through the town. Though this time, it wasn’t nearly as tense. Karkat lounged in the passenger seat. The radio was turned on, but low, to give them a bit of time to breathe. Hopefully the whole town hadn’t heard about the incident yet, Karkat just wanted a nice, calm day at work, without being dog piled by his coworkers,,, slash friends.

The board shop was only a short drive away from the Vantas residence, so it was relatively quick in the come up. Karkat only sighs when they park, and he was staring down the front entrance to the building, where some dweebs were smoking. They were regular customers, so the boss didn’t really care if they loitered. One of the dudes went through so many Decks it was almost amazing, like the worlds shittiest talent. But, they aren’t important, yet.

“Alright. Guess I’m going then. JUST, Dave, don’t be weird at my house? Like, don't hole yourself away? Got it!” Karkat was stuffing his things back into his backpack, then reached for the door handle. Though something stopped him, like he remembered something.

“Something the matter?” Dave leaned forward, a bit confused by the sudden jerkiness from the other. Karkat was odd, but normally he didn’t full body blue screen. Though he was the one who needed the buffer time, as Karkat quickly leaned over, and kissed him. It was so gentle and shy. Before Dave could say, or do anything in retaliation, Karkats feet had already met the pavement and were moving towards the store.

“I get off at 5! Be here or I’m killing you in your sleep!” Little man waved, and shouted as he headed up to the store, leaving Dave to have to reach over and close the door himself. Only, when he tried, it was stopped by someone's hand to keep it open. 

“Hey. We should talk” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im here for a good time, not a long time


End file.
